


the exact opposite

by gasmask



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: Their relationship was pure and innocent, completely unlike any of Sylvain's own flings.





	the exact opposite

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and i have this running joke that consists of sylvain thinking that his best friends don't fuck........

They were adorable.

There was no other word to describe the way Dimitri's hand would slide from between Felix's shoulder blades to the narrow curve of his waist to pull him closer. No other word could properly encompass the way Felix's cheeks flushed and his gaze darted around to make sure that no one saw them, how Dimitri gave him the softest of smiles, how Felix's eyes fluttered shut as soon as their lips touched.

Sylvain was sure that kissing was the furthest they had ever gone. They were like young teenagers in their very first relationship. Taking it slow, dealing with their own shyness and insecurities, carefully exploring each other's boundaries and finding out what they could and couldn't do. Sylvain felt truly blessed, as cheesy as it sounded, whenever he managed to steal a glance at one of their shy kisses or their sneakily interlaced fingers while they both thought no one noticed it.

He was happy for them. They deserved this. And even though he knew that _he_ would feel blueballed as hell at the slow pace they were advancing, he firmly believed that this was right. Their relationship was pure and innocent, completely unlike any of his own flings that were solely driven by carnal desires.

Sometimes Sylvain's teeth hurt because of how sweet his best friends were together.

* * *

Sylvain wasn't sure what had pulled him out of his sleep. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up once a night, usually an hour or two before they were supposed to rise. But the outside of the tent was still pitch black and left no hint that the sun was rising already. He frowned and moved to bring up a hand and adjust his pillow under his head.

“Shh,” something made behind him. Sylvain's hand froze, his arm still within the confines of his sleeping bag.

“I _am_ being quiet, you're not being quiet,” Felix's voice hissed. There was a chuckle, followed by a muffled noise. Sylvain thought it came from Felix, but he wasn't sure. What were Dimitri and him up to in the middle of the night? There was something weird about the way they breathed, not at all fitting for two people who had been sound asleep this whole time.

Sylvain's eyebrows drew together. All of this sounded strangely familiar.

The sleeping back rustled behind his back, but Sylvain didn't dare move to see what was happening.

“You can't be serious,” Felix mumbled, breath coming slightly heavier now.

“I am being very serious right now,” Dimitri replied quietly. There was a pause before he added, in an even lower tone of voice, “I want you, Felix.”

_Now?! _Sylvain's eyes widened.

“Now?!” Felix voiced Sylvain's thought out loud. Dimitri shushed him. There was a moment of quiet, with only their breathing audible. Then,

“Yes,” Dimitri replied, as though he had just been asked whether he wanted more wine. Felix made another noise in response to that, but this time Sylvain knew that they were kissing. And it didn't sound like it was the shy sort of kiss they exchanged in semi-public places sometimes. No, there was a definite, audible smacking sound, accentuated by heavy breathing and the occasional gasp. Before his mind's eye, Sylvain could picture the sight of their tongues sliding against each other in absurd detail.

This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, _ **wrong** _ . They couldn't possibly be doing this. Even if he weren't present right now, 'sleeping' a mere handful of inches away from them, it just wasn't possible that they'd do such _unspeakable_ things when they were alone. They were pure and innocent and--

“Oil?”

“Over there, in my coat pocket.”

_Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit– _

Pure heat trickled down the back of Sylvain's neck, as though the pools of lava bubbling in the Valley of Torment were running over his skin. His cheeks and ears grew hot, his entire body seemed to warm up from the inside. His toes curled inside the sleeping back, his hands clenched into tight fists. He barely remembered to breathe as he listened to the sound of his best friends getting ready to.. to..

He couldn't even think that word. Sylvain José Gautier couldn't bring himself to _think_ a naughty word that described what his friends since childhood were doing. What had the world come to?

“_Fuck_, just-- Just put in already,” Felix whined behind his back. Sylvain's eyes bore holes into the tent's wall.

“Alright,” Dimitri said quietly. There was a moment of silence. Sylvain thought he could hear them exchange another kiss – which was sweet, he found, really – until he heard Felix curse once more, followed by a gritted out, _You're so big_.

Sylvain wanted to die.

There was no way to get out of this situation without having to deal with the aftermath. Death was his only option. He would have to will his heart to stop right here, right now, while those two _horndogs_ were busy doing unspeakable things.

Instead, his ears seemed to strain to hear everything. The way Felix sighed when Dimitri was fully inside him, how Dimitri's breathing picked up when he began to move, how the sleeping bag rustled with every single thrust inside Felix. Felix tried to keep quiet, it seemed, but the occasional whimper and gasp still managed to tumble over his lips. Dimitri whispered filthy things to him, about how beautiful he was, how he had to keep quiet, while simultaneously doing things that had the exact opposite effect on Felix. His breath came harder, more strained, and Sylvain thought he could _feel_ how Felix's pleasure mounted with every harsh thrust of Dimitri inside him.

He came with a quiet, broken moan of Dimitri's name. Sylvain's mind flooded with images of Felix on his back, arching against Dimitri as cum splattered over his stomach and chest.

Dimitri wasn't done yet, if the sound of rustling fabric was anything to go by. Felix whined in overstimulation as he continued moving, until Dimitri, too, seemed to be close.

“Felix..”

“Don't,” Felix whispered dazedly. Sylvain's eyebrows drew together. “Cum inside me, Dimitri.”

_Oh_. Sylvain's mind immediately conjured the image of Felix's long, slender legs wrapped around Dimitri's waist and keeping Dimitri from pulling out. Dimitri let out a low grunt in response, but he didn't seem to mind. His movements grew faster, more frantic, every thrust commented with a low gasp or a quiet whine from Felix.

Sylvain held his breath when Dimitri came. His movements slowed down to languid, deep grinding motions, if the sound of the fabric brushing against his skin was anything to go by, until he finally stopped completely.

Both of them let out quiet sighs.

Sylvain didn't dare move. He didn't even allow himself to blink or breathe, until, finally, Felix clicked his tongue. “Get off of me, you're suffocating me.”

“Sorry,” Dimitri replied drowsily. He seemed to move away from Felix, before he muttered a quiet command which Felix followed by moving over to him. Sylvain imagined they were curled up in one of their sleeping bags now.

It took only a minute or two, until their breathing slowed down to the deep, slow breaths of two sleeping people.

Sylvain's teeth hurt when he finally relaxed his tightly clenched jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr: sylvain encounters porn of his otp for the first time.


End file.
